Fictiontopia: A Game's Legends
by Mr History 94
Summary: Journey to the Kingdom of Segendo: the realm of the video game characters. In this story, King Mario faces aggresive and tough opposition from the Sony Organization and its leader: Warchief Kratos. What will this feud result in? This is a story about the chronicles of a legendary game!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters! They belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The world of Fictiontopia contains many different countries. People have been exploring into the realms of anime and manga characters, as well as the countries of the feature animation characters. But this time, we are going to explore a different country from what we have seen before. We will now visit the kingdom of Segendo: home to one of the most unique inhabitants of Fictiontopia: the video game characters.

What is the story behind them? Where did they come from? Well, we just have to tell the story then. For many years in the past, the video game people were divided into many different lordships. Among them were the likes of Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Namco and Konami. These five lordships dominated the video game life. However, they were constantly engaged in rivalry with each other, seeking to become the undisputed ruler of the video game nation. As a result, many video game characters perished in the bloody conflicts.

But one lordship sought to put an end to this bloodshed, believing it would eventually lead to the end of video game life. It was the largest and strongest of the lordships: Nintendo. Despite its size and strength, Nintendo openly rejected focusing its resources on conquest and domination. Rather, it sought to promote harmony between every warring lordship. The first lordship to answer the call of video game unity was Nintendo's former archrival: Sega.

As the two lordships united, Capcom, Namco and Konami entered the pact as well. Thus began the birth of a united kingdom belonging to the video game people: Segendo. It was named after the two leading lordships, who were the most enthusiastic proponents of this integration. They became the twin-engine of the newborn kingdom. The Segendians were known to have contact with the outside world, mostly the Western nations, although it also established links with the estranged empire of Nipponichi, as well as the budding kingdom of Dreampix. Technically, they came to view the Dreampixans as close allies, despite their somewhat arrogant and gruff attitude.

But in the next generations, new problems arose within the kingdom. New small lordships like Microsoft, Ubisoft, Atari and Sony were openly opposed to the authorities in the capital city of Mushroompolis. The rule of Segendo consisted of one king ruling on the top along with his advisers. It was not necessarily democratic, more like an absolute monarchy. Anyway, these new lordships were forcibly annexed into Segendo. The Segendians began wresting for control over them. Ubisoft, Microsoft and Atari were forced to adept the new strict laws, but only Sony remained defiant.

Sony was the home to many characters, whether they were from older or younger targeted games. They saw this video game integration as something which only benefitted Nintendo and the other lordships of old. In order to solve this conflict, King Mario and his men decided to engage in dialogue with Sony, in hopes of convincing them to accept the integration. Mario was described as being more moderated than his predecessors. In Segendo, he lifted the taxes and helped both the poor and the downtrodden, including by building them homes. But unbeknownst to him, many of Mario's allies and advisors were very critical of Mario's idealistic politics. They resented him for being too soft on Sony, as well as giving more power to the people than the authorities. That is why they decided to ruin the negotiations between him and Sony by assassinating the group of four old elders, who were negotiating with Mario. This left a deep scar in the hearts of the people of Sony.

Eventually, people from Sony decided to declare war against Segendo in order to preserve their identity. A well-known warlord with an outspoken passion and fury, founded the Sony Organization along with other warlords, with its goal to fight against what they considered to be a threat against their lifestyles. The leading warlord was a legendary warrior called Kratos, who claimed to be descended from gods. He declared himself the honourable Warchief of Sony and established his power from his capital: Athenaeum, named after his half-sister. With the support of other warlords, like Nathan Drake, Cole McGrath, Needles Kane, Emmet Graves, Rohn Partrige, Nariko, Leonard, Rau Utu and Dart Feld, Kratos would ensure that his union would rise up to challenge Mario.

Mario, who was incredibly ashamed of himself for the betrayal from within his ranks, knew that this Sony Organization could not be reasoned with. As much as he hated it, he decided to declare war against Sony. However, the armies of Sony were more advanced than the Segendians thought. The combined armies of Helghast, Chimera, Outcasts, Mokai, Colossuses and other dangerous warriors proved to be deadly adversaries against the royal armies. But still, the Segendians fought tooth and nail to keep the Sony Organization at bay. King Mario and his associates knew that something dark and troubling were looming in Segendo. They needed to search for anything suspicious while maintaining their ground against Sony.

Back in Sony, Kratos and his associates tried to forcibly enlist all characters into the war effort. Some characters were more than happy to oblige. However, many of them resented the Warchief and his tyrannical rule, thereby choosing to remain neutral in the conflict. It became worse when demonstrations against the Sony Organization were held in Athenaeum. This was not tolerated by the Warchief and his government. They dispatched troops to capture them, but many managed to escape from the mainland and settled themselves on a chain of islands outside Segendo. These islands had anything from volcanoes, to jungles. Since the trees possessed many delicious wumpa fruits, the islands were called Wumpa Islands. In time, these so-called exiles established themselves cities to live in, although they also preferred to live in smaller villages in the jungle or fields.

As we watch this conflict in Segendo, it is clear that both sides have really no reason to fight each other, because from the shadows, something sinister is watching the turmoil to its own amusement. It threatens to destroy everything the video game characters have been striving to build since they first sat foot on this world. This is the story of Fictiontopia: A Game's Legends.

_To be continued…_

**Author's note:** **This is only the prologue.**


	2. The Beginning of a Legend

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters! They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Legend**

_Sandover Village, Wumpa Islands, outside the southern coastline of Segendo_

This tropical village was home to some exiles from Sony. They had all settled themselves on the Wumpa Islands in fear of being drawn to the terrible war between King Mario and Warchief Kratos. Currently, we find ourselves in the hut belonging to the village's mayor: Samos Hagai. He is a wise sage, yet known for his short-temper and grumpy attitude. He is currently education many villagers in his hut. He explains to them about the creation of Segendo and all video game character. However, he suddenly notices that something's missing.

"And so began the birth of Segendo, after Nintendo and Sega united all the other lordships on this continent. But, there was something unusual which…..ah wait! Something is wrong here!" the old man quitted his explanation when he began noticing something. "Let me just check if everyone's here!" he added while grumbling.

He checked on his logbook in and began reading every name of the attendants in his hut. There were many, of course.

"Okay, please say when your names are called! Spike" Samos said.

"I'm here, master!" the young blonde-haired boy named Spike said while raising his hand.

"Parappa" the sage continued.

"Right here, yo!" the small, talking dog said in return.

"Tomba" the sage continued.

"Yeah!" a small pink-haired boy with dirty, green pants said.

"Toro Inoue" the sage said.

"Meow!" a small, talking cat said while waving hello.

"Daniel Fortesque" the sage said.

"MMMMM (I'm here, master!)" the tall skeleton said, although many couldn't really understand what he was saying.

"Okay, Kat" the sage said.

"I am right here, Master Samos!" a young blonde-haired girl said while raising her arm. Her cat Dusty was sitting on her lap.

"Good! Sly Cooper" the sage said.

"Present and accounted for, old man!" a young adult raccoon said while lifting his hat in respect. Samos merely sighed deeply.

"Whatever….okay, Spyro" he said, but he got no response.

"Not present….what about Ratchet" he said but no answer came. He couldn't hear anything from Clank either.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me….Jak!" he said but he was not present as well. Neither was Daxter, his small ottsel sidekick.

"And finally Crash Bandicoot!" he said angrily, because he knew that he was also not present in his hut. Samos angrily slammed his logbook.

"Alright will someone just tell me where those four idiots are!? This is the third time they are not present at my educating! And that goes also for Daxter and Clank as well!" he said angrily while eyeing every attendants in his hut.

"Chill out, log-head! They are still in the village…..sort of" Sly said casually. Samos brought his green, but angry face to him.

"You know where they went!? Then why didn't you tell me before!?" he demanded an answer from the raccoon, but he merely shrugged.

"I don't know…because they somewhat….don't wanna hang out here…I guess" Sly tried to come up with an answer, but Samos sighed at him.

"Just tell me where they went" he said lowly.

* * *

_Just outside Samos' hut in the ocean_

On a small boat with a large-propeller at its back, Crash, Spyro, Jak and Ratchet were driving it on the ocean. They had actually betted against each other that they couldn't fall from the boat while riding the large waves. Daxter and Clank took issues with that, but the others proceeded with it.

"Okay, guys! This is TOTALLY CRAAAZYYY!" Daxter shouted out load while clinging on to Jak.

"Shouldn't we return to the village? Samos is probably worried about us" Clank asked formally.

"Are you ready to get yourself wet, Crash?" Jak asked mockingly to the bandicoot who merely glared in return.

"Shut up! I've done this before! You're the one who's gonna be wet!" Crash retorted to the blonde-haired young elf.

"No you haven't! This isn't surfing! It's all about braving the seas!" Jak corrected him, but he didn't seem interested.

"Well I could care less what this is, because I know what I'm doing!" Crash said, much to Jak's annoyance.

"For crying out loud fellas, this is seriously called SUICIDE!" Daxter freaked out towards everyone.

"But why did you join us, Daxter? You could've stayed back at the docks with Sparx and Aku Aku, you know" Spyro said to the orange-furred ottsel.

"Don't get me started, flame-breath! Why would I speak to a dragonfly and a talking chocolate with feathers?" Daxter asked him, but Spyro merely growled back, as did Crash.

"Okay, how about we just nock it off? What's done is done, alright?" Ratchet tried to stop this commotion which was getting annoying for both him and Jak. But he didn't mind teasing Spyro a little. "Anyway Spyro, are you sure you can actually swim underwater? I mean, you're a dragon and all" Ratchet mockingly asked the purple-skinned dragon.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Ratchet! You know, those jokes of yours are getting as old as Samos's skinny legs!" Spyro retorted, causing everyone aboard the boat to laugh their butts off.

As the boat continued driving towards the open ocean, the waves became rougher than the group had first thought. One big wave nearly managed to sideswipe the boat, much to everyone's caution.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Daxter shouted out loud in fear.

"That wave nearly destroyed the boat! I suggest we stop playing jackasses and turn around now!" Spyro shouted.

"But it's impossible to steer the boat in these waves! The waves just keep us away from the right distance!" Ratchet shouted while trying to steer the ship.

"This is your entire fault, Crash!" Jak said while gritting his teeth.

"Me? You're the one who suggested this, smartass!" Crash hit back at him.

"Careful! There's a large wave coming towards us! The boat won't make it this time!" Clank said cautiously and pointed his finger towards a large wave that was heading towards the group.

Everyone screamed in fear at the wave. In just a short moment, the large wave hit the boat, thus destroying it. The four passengers and their sidekicks were swallowed into the ocean. They tried to hold their breaths as possible, but they had been sent to deep in the ocean. They almost drowned, until they were lifted up by a strange power. Crash barley saw bright light shining towards him. It symbolized the saviour. As much as Crash couldn't feel it, a firm grip suddenly took his hand and helped him to safety.

* * *

_Inside Crash's house in the outskirts of Sandover Village, 20 minutes later_

Crash opened his eyes slowly. He could feel he was lying on something comfortable. Was this heaven? No, he found out that he hadn't drowned. He could breathe clearly. As his eyes opened, Crash noticed his younger sister Coco Bandicoot and their friend Crunch Bandicoot sitting beside him. Coco smiled with joy.

"Big brother, you're awake! We thought we had lost you forever!" Coco said while hugging Crash tightly. Crash returned the hug and smiled awkwardly at her.

"Yeah….I am alive….I guess" he said.

All of a sudden, Coco and Crunch delivered punches at him, thus sending him out of bed. He was outraged at that.

"Hey! What's the big deal!? I just woke up from a near-death experience and then you suddenly beat me senseless!? That's not fair!" he said angrily.

"Of course it is! Especially when you went out to the ocean with Samos's boat, instead of attending his class like you were supposed to!" Crunch barked at him.

"What? What do you…..oh….oh crap….I remember now" Crash said dumbfounded, realising what he just did.

"You're lucky you weren't awake to hear what Samos said about this. He now forbids you and the others from ever going outside the village, as well as travelling out on the ocean. He even placed you and Jak in charge of cleaning the basement at his hut" Coco explained to him, much to Crash's outrage.

"Are you serious!? It wasn't my idea to steal Samos's boat, Jak persuaded me to brave the waves. I was just gonna show him what type of douche-bag he was by being brave" Crash tried to explain, but he was cut off by Crunch.

"Look Crash! We don't give a rat's ass about which one of you decided that bet. Every one of you were acting childish and immature, no joking!" the strong bandicoot with a metal hand said. Crash slumped in defeat, knowing better than to argue with them.

"Your friend here sure have some guts braving the waves, wouldn't you say?" a voice suddenly called out to the bandicoot trio.

Two adults went into the bedroom in order to check on Crash. The first one was a black-haired man dressed in grey/green sweater. He was also wearing jeans. The other one was an attractive brunette with a ponytail. She was dressed with a green t-shirt and light-brown shorts. Both these strangers were known to be armed with weapons, yet they didn't really seem threatening at all. Crash stared at them with interest.

"What….who are…..they?" Crash asked while trying to get back on his feet.

"They are the ones who saved you and the others from the ocean. They claim to be explorers and spelunkers. I already consider them friends, given what they just did" Coco explained.

"So do I" Crunch remarked.

"I and my lovely partner here saw you and your friends on that boat. With tough luck we managed to pull you all out of the ocean. Then we brought you back to your village, and your mayor became eternally grateful" the young man explained.

"I hate what that tiny orange creature did to me when he woke up! He tried to peek at my cleavage" the woman said irritated while crossing her arms. The man merely chuckled at her.

"Well what do you know, someone's already a big fan of you, right Lara?" he asked teasingly while nudging her.

"Watch it, Drake!" the woman said coldly while sighing deeply.

Crash continued to eye the two explorers. He decided to show some gratitude for their help.

"Hey….I what my sister says is true…then…..thank you….if it weren't for you….I would've probably ended up in a watery grave" Crash said lowly. The man merely patted his messy head, while the woman surprisingly smiled warmly at him.

"No problem, junior! Just don't continue to disrespect your leader anymore?" he said.

"What is your name? We won't forget who we saved if we don't know your name" the woman asked.

"I'm Crash Bandicoot….thanks for the rescue….and the advice" Crash said, causing the adults to chuckle at him.

"So you're all bandicoots, huh? Interesting! My name is Nathan Drake. I'm an explorer with great ambitions" the man introduced himself.

"And I am his partner and assistant, Lara Croft. We might come from the main, but we assure you: we won't harm you. That's not our motivation for coming to these islands" the woman said while speaking about their motives.

"Then what brings you here? Are you on holiday or something?" Coco asked curiously, but Nathan cut her off.

"Not exactly holiday! More like doing our job, which is to search the various temples and ruins around these islands" he explained, which made Crash interested in what he said.

"We better leave you alone then. It's nice that we were allowed inside your home. But now we must continue with our job. It was nice to meet you, Crash!" Lara said while for reasons unknown giving him a wink. Crash was dumbfounded about that.

"Yeah, perhaps we will see each other around sometimes! Farewell!" Nathan said and both he and Lara left the house. The bandicoots waved their hands and were more than grateful for what they just did. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

_In the Uncharted Sea, a few distances from the Wumpa Islands_

A large battleship was docked in the middle of the ocean. It bared the symbol of the Sony Organization on it. However at the bridge, a known colonel in Sony's army: Mael Radec was standing while observing his environment. This Helghast was among Sony's most brilliant tacticians. But he was also a ruthless military leader and a staunch follower of Warchief Kratos.

Suddenly, the captain of the ship approached the colonel. He was about to deliver something important.

"Captain, any signs of Nathan Drake and Lara Croft yet?" he asked him with a strict voice.

"Colonel Radec, we have tried to get in touch with them through communications but it doesn't work. I think we have somewhat lost them" he reported to him, but the colonel was not satisfied.

"We haven't lost them, you imbecile! They are doing a scouting mission around the Wumpa Islands. They said it would take some days, but I know when to grow impatient" he said while scolding the captain's empty words.

"Do you think they will succeed with their mission, sir?" the captain asked him with respect. The colonel suddenly took a few steps closer to the nearest window and eyed outside.

"I expect them to do succeed. We all know how the Warchief has been growing impatient with Mr Drake in the last few days. He wants to test his loyalties to see whether he is loyal to his cause as he is to his love for archaeology. Either he and Mrs Croft will succeed their mission, or they will be executed as traitorous scum!" he concluded with his red eyes glowing redder.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note:** **This was the first chapter.**


	3. Interests and Desires

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters! They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interests and Desires**

_Samos' hut, Sandover Village_

It was night in the village. But the home of Samos Hagai had still its lights on. The old sage had decided to give both Nathan and Lara hospitality for saving his four troubled students. Both explorers politely accepted his offer. They were now speaking to each other at his kitchen.

"I cannot repay you for what you travellers just did, but you have my deepest gratitude!" Samos told them.

"It's the least we could do since we barley possess knowledge about these islands….well except for a few things" Nathan said.

"Don't spoil so much, Drake!" Lara scolded her partner.

"Tell me strangers: what is it you're really after? And be honest with me" the old sage asked them with more seriousness this time.

Both explorers took a deep breath before they could answer, for what they were about to tell him was no pleasant news.

"This is a serious matter, old man! Since you are this village's mayor, we can tell you this! But you don't have to tell anybody about this!" Lara explained, much to Samos's shock.

"The truth of the matter is: the Wumpa Islands are in danger" Nathan told him lowly.

"No…..it can't be! What danger lies close to us!?" the old man asked with fear in his voice.

"Few days from now on…..the Sony Organization is planning an invasion of the islands" Lara said.

"What! First they force us out of our homes and now they seek to exterminate us!? What's gotten into their heads!? We chose to remain neutral in the squabbles between the Warchief and Segendo!" Samos told them. Nathan nodded at his statement.

"You're correct! You and the rest of these exiles rejected the Organization's call for Sony unity. But I'm afraid their motives are not to exterminate you. They are more like: enlisting you" he corrected him.

"Enlist us!? They want us to follow them into battle!? That's preposterous!" Samos said outraged.

"It is. Warchief Kratos and the other warlords of the Organization will arrive on the Wumpa Islands and give your people an ultimatum: join them or die. You must be prepared when the time comes" Nathan said.

"How do you know about this? If I'm not mistaking….you are actually working for the Organization" Samos pointed out while demanding an answer. Nathan sighed deeply before answering.

"I'm one of the warlords serving Kratos. My name is Nathan Drake. But unlike many other warlords, I have a very strained relationship with him" Nathan revealed his true identity. "Lara here is a close associate of mine who's been very helpful these times" he added

"Apparently we are pretending to do a scouting mission on these islands for him. But we have an objective known to us only" Lara said, much to the old man's interest.

"Then what is your objective?" Samos asked.

"Our objective is" Nathan rose up from his seat. "To stop this madness happening in the video game country right now!" he finally answered.

"But in order to do that, we must find something important. And that lies somewhere on these islands" Lara explained.

Samos decided to listen to what they were telling him. But he also knew that it would be impossible for him to keep this troubling news secret to everyone around him.

* * *

_Next day at the Bandicoot house, on the outskirts of Sandover Village_

Outside the house, Crunch was doing some exercises while Coco was fixing on something in the garage. She was working on a vehicle that was vital in a famous upcoming event being arranged in the village. Suddenly, she was interrupted on her work by her older brother.

"What's all this about, sis?" Crash asked while staring at the vehicle. Coco took a break and eyed him.

"Don't you remember, Crash! I'm working on our racing car!" she said enthusiastically. But Crash didn't seem to understand.

"Ummm….what do we need a racing carfor?" he asked confused and dumbfounded at the same time. Coco sighed deeply.

"You pea-brain, it's for the upcoming Sandover Grand Prix this year! It's only a few days left before it starts and the racing car is almost finished! Do you understand now?" she asked him, much to Crash's delight.

"Oh yeah, the Grand Prix, why didn't you say so? How does the car look?" Crash asked while moving closer to study its appearance.

The car was almost like a buggy, except for the fact that it was made to go faster. It was orange-coloured with wheels strong and slippery. Coco had also made sure that the wheels would be protected in case of something tricky happened. And of course it had no roof, but a windshield with two wing mirrors on each side. It was….stunning.

"Wow! This is one good-looking beauty, wouldn't you agree, Coco?" Crash asked his sister.

"You're darn right it is! I call this one Orange Lightning!" Coco said, but Crash became confused.

"But isn't that the so-called superhero nickname given to Daxter?" he asked her.

"Who cares about what that perverted doofus says? We call it whatever we wanna call it!" Coco said determined. Crash nodded his head in agreement, admiring his sister's toughness.

"Anyway, I can't wait till I get to drive this thing and you will be my co-driver" Crash said, causing Coco to chuckle sweetly.

"Ahem! About that Crash, we need to talk" the strict voice belonging to Crunch suddenly appeared, as he stood behind the siblings with his arms crossed. His gaze was mostly fixed upon Crash.

"C'mon Crunch! What is there to talk about? Of course I am geared up for this race, don't sweat it!" the young bandicoot said confidentially, but Crunch sighed deeply at this.

"It's not about your enthusiasm, little buddy! It's about your behaviour! Ever since what happened yesterday, both Coco and I are getting sick of you screwing up everything! Can you for once try to stay out of trouble?" Crunch asked him while Coco stared at her brother with a look similar to Crunch's. Crash sighed in defeat.

"Yeah…I will try my best! If I fail…you can punch me as much as you want…I promise" Crash said lowly while Coco and Crunch laughed at him. "Furthermore, I won't listen to what Jak says! I will listen to you more!" he added.

"Good. I'm glad you are getting our picture!" Crunch said.

"Okay big brother! Can you do me a favour while you're at the village?" Coco asked her brother.

"Sure sis! What is it?" Crash wanted to know more.

"I was hoping if you could buy some cookies and milk. And you can add Wumpa-fruits to the list for a nice Wumpa-pie!" Coco said much to Crash's gleeful eyes.

"Alright, I will behave as well as I can while cleaning Samos's hut. I won't disappoint you!" Crash said enthusiastically to his sister and went on his way.

* * *

_Samos's hut, Sandover Village_

In order to make sure Crash wouldn't screw up again, his adoptive father Aku Aku decided to accompany him to Samos's hut. Yesterday he fell asleep for some reason, so he was unable to convince Crash to not go along with the so-called bet. But now, Aku Aku was determined to prevent Crash from doing something stupid as that.

"Okay Crash! Now remember what you promised to Coco and Crunch!" he said to the bandicoot.

"I know! And so shall I!" Crash said mockingly to him, although he was serious about it.

Before Crash could open the door, it suddenly slammed open, much to Crash and Aku Aku's fear. At the door stood an angry Samos with his staff pointed at Crash. The young bandicoot widened at that.

"Good morning, Master Samos! How are you feeling tod….OUCH!" Crash yelled once he felt the sage's staff on his head. It left him an ugly mark.

"Don't give me more of that nonsense, you fool of a bandicoot! Weren't you supposed to attend my lesson yesterday!?" Samos asked angrily. Crash sighed irritably.

"I wouldn't have done that if your so-called future son-in-law didn't piss me off!" Crash tried to pin the blame on Jak, but Samos was not impressed.

"Both you and Jak are responsible for this stupidity! That goes also for Ratchet and Spyro since they chose to nearly waste their lives on this….bet!" the sage explained strictly. Crash sighed in defeat, knowing better than to argue against his master.

"So…what am I supposed to do here?" Crash asked while trying to change the subject.

"You and Jak will be responsible for cleaning my basement! That will give you both enough time to think about your childish action!" Samos replied.

The young bandicoot followed the sage into his hut and Aku Aku accompanied him. Once he was inside his living room, he noticed Jak speaking to a young, green-haired woman. She was Samos's daughter: Keira Hagai. She and Jak had a somewhat romantic relationship, although this wasn't known much to the public in Sandover. Jak noticed Crash and smiled smugly.

"Well look who's here? Took you long enough!" he said while approaching the bandicoot. Crash stared back at him with rolling eyes.

"Look Jak! I really don't have time for any of your stupid pokes! So can we please just get the job done so…" Crash explained annoyingly but he was stopped by Jak.

"Okay! I was just wondering about the same thing. Now let's clean the basement!" Jak suggested and Crash followed him. This left only Samos alone with his daughter. Keira noticed how troubled his father seemed to be.

"Dad, is there something wrong?" she asked concerned. The old man immediately snapped.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Keira! I'm just getting a little bit rusty. Being a mayor, a teacher and a sage at the same time is not easy as it seems" Samos explained that to her.

"Well, when I'm succeeding you as a mayor, I will be a sage and a mechanic at the same time! People are always up for something new!" Keira explained confidentially making her father chuckle in amusement.

"Anyway, I better go check on the car me and Jak are supposed to drive with for Sandover Grand Prix! And don't you worry about me racing with Jak! I'm a grown up woman!" Keira said determined and went downstairs to the garage.

Now that he was alone, Samos could only let out a despairing sigh. Because he knew that there would be no Sandover Grand Prix this time. He was very uncertain if his daughter could really succeed him as mayor, given what he was told.

* * *

_On the hut's roof_

Spyro and Ratchet had been placed in charge of working on the hut's roof. So far, it went relatively well…until Spyro and Ratchet started to argue with each other.

"Hah! You won't stand a chance against me in the upcoming race! I will drive the hoverbike that I've just fixed!" Ratchet said with a smug look. Spyro rolled his eyes at the Lombax.

"You talk too much, catface! I'm also prepared for the race and I WILL beat you!" Spyro said while smirking.

"Oh yeah, and what will you race with, a skateboard perhaps?" Ratchet asked mockingly, much to Spyro's chagrin.

"You're just jealous of me beating you in skateboarding! I will show you something better at the race!" he hit back. Ratchet chuckled in amusement.

Also on the roof, both Sparx and Clank watched the commotion between their best pals with confused looks on their faces.

"What's with them all of a sudden?" Sparx asked the robot.

"Ratchet is just very excited about the upcoming race. He wants to test his hoverbike…but I only hope he knows what he's doing" Clank answered.

* * *

_In the jungle outside from Sandover_

Nathan and Lara had been wondering through the jungle after meeting the villagers of Sandover. They were given hospitality thanks to the rescuing of Crash and his friends. But now, they had to continue with their mission, a mission which was very vital to them.

"If what Samos says is true, then we must be nearing the ruins" Lara remarked while studying the environment.

"I see. Then we better hurry…who knows when Radec will send assassins after us" Nathan suggested and they both started running through the jungle. They did that because they were also in danger, not just the people on the islands.

Nathan remembered a few days ago, at the Warlord's Council. He and other warlords had been summoned by Kratos to discuss their current motives and plans for the Organization. It was very difficult for him that day.

* * *

_Flashback, 4 days ago in a meeting room_

In a meeting room in the city of Athenaeum, Nathan sat by a table surrounded by other well-known celebrities in Sony. At the send of the table sat Kratos on his antiquity throne eyeing every warlord. Nathan did not even make face eye contact with him.

"I'm pleased every warlord could make it to this meeting. We have much to discuss about…our current path" Kratos said strictly and emotionless, his voice sounding like powder and iron.

"What's the point of having this meeting when we could be slaughtering our enemies!? Make this quick, Warchief!" said the psychopathic clown named Sweet Tooth. His real name was Needles Kane, but he preferred to be called Sweet Tooth. He was brandishing his machete.

"How about you shut up? We are more than killers, you stupid clown!" another warlord called Emmet Graves said to him.

"I will cut your punk-ass tongue for that insult!" Sweet Tooth stated and rose up slowly from his seat.

"This is nothing but foolishness!" the warlord named Nariko remarked lowly while crossing her arms in irritation.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, ALL OF YOU!" the roaring voice of Kratos hit on the bickering warlords. They calmed themselves and knew better than to provoke their leader.

"I have only one announcement to make: because of the exiles refusing to participate in this liberation, we will force them into the Sony Organization!" he declared, much to Nathan's outrage.

"You mean we will enlist those on the Wumpa Islands to fight alongside with us?" Rau Utu asked.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun! I can't wait to test them!" Sweet Tooth said gleefully.

Nathan found out that he could no longer be silent about any of this, so he rose up from his seat and reluctantly eyed his superior with a face of defiance.

"This is madness, Kratos!" he said outraged. The Warchief merely stared at him disapprovingly, not saying anything.

"We can't spill blood upon the exiles! They have nothing to do with this battle! Right now…" before he could protest Kratos cut him off.

"Sit down and be quiet! You and I will have a talk after this meeting, Nathan Drake!" Kratos said and the explorer sat down and didn't say anything. He noticed that some of the other warlords were staring widened at his defiance. They all viewed Nathan as a fool for standing up to someone like Kratos. But Nathan himself did not look forward to the meeting with the Warchief.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note:** **This was the second chapter. It showed you a brief glimpse of Nathan and his attitude to Kratos. But we will soon learn more of him and Lara and what they truly seek at the Wumpa Islands.**


End file.
